pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Guild of Deals
--☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 12:46, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :First --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 17:41, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :: D: 00:31, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Bored Just play Halo on your bro's Xbox or whatever the hell game he has. 02:51, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :I wouldn't let my bro play my Xbox--Relyk 05:53, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::I think my bro has the same beliefs as Relyk in this matter. Anyway, when he's not playing on it, he's around to hear me playing on it or he's working and I'm at my dad's. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 11:19, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::WOW IT'S FUCKING 20 DEGREES CELCIUS OUTSIDE HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU BE BORED? Brandnew 11:22, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Celcius is for pussies. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 11:23, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::::=68 Farenheit (I'm strong google.) Brandnew 11:24, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Plus it's only like 10C in New Jersey atm. And cloudy. - 11:25, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::+1 to you, Panic. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 11:26, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I'm stronger google. - 11:26, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::It's raining in Edinburgh. I don't live there, I just wanted to say it. I'm strong BBC weather! [[User:MrMetalFLower|'Mr'Metal'FLower']]-...tlk 11:27, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::It's always raining in England. It's like Seattle except with an accent and lower suicide rate. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 11:28, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Um... no it's not. It's like 80F and clear skies in Edinburgh. - 11:29, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::http://news.bbc.co.uk/weather/forecast/10209. Im win [[User:MrMetalFLower|'Mr'Metal'FLower']]-...tlk 11:29, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::I'm sorry, but both you and BBC weather are fail. - 11:30, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::I thought your "typo" was an elaborate play-on-words. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 11:31, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Just an elaborate fail tbh. - 11:32, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Don't make me come over there and english your weather bitch (ps you shoulda kept the typo it was awesome :P) [[User:MrMetalFLower|'Mr'Metal'FLower']]-...tlk 11:33, 21 April 2009 (UTC) WEATHER WAAAAAAARRRRSS! --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 11:35, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Watch out for possible rain on wednesday panic ahahahaha ahahahahaha ahahahaahahahaaaahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayeah. [[User:MrMetalFLower|'Mr'Metal'FLower']]-...tlk 11:35, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::Watch out for a possible black eye on your mom! - 11:37, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::Watch out for a definite my dick in your ass! @:D [[User:MrMetalFLower|'Mr'Metal'FLower']]-...tlk 11:38, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::When you get one I'll be sure to keep an eye out. - 11:42, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::'( [[User:MrMetalFLower|'Mr'Metal'FLower']]-...tlk 11:45, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Panic wins tbh. 20:29, 21 April 2009 (UTC) PvX? As I once hrd PvX is like the sun. Everyone loves it and then it goes red giant and we all die. Same thing here.-- Appolo 13 20:00, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :wut? 20:31, 21 April 2009 ::That would imply that PvX once experienced a good or positive or otherwise beneficial time period. ··· Danny Does 20:39, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::And it did. In a time seems so far gone.-- Appolo 13 20:44, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::It had a good time period. That time period was about the forst 4-6 months of creation. After that it suxed da nuts. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 22:01, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Then Crow joined and it became amazing again. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 22:08, 22 April 2009 (UTC) sick dpGthH18ikI Terran 21:23, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :That sounds like...Touhou music :D ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 21:58, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::Made me want to play smash again. 22:13, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::Love it! --Sam6555 21:14, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Still love it =D --Sam6555 17:23, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Build:P/N Jade Quarry Paragon power spike>rend or put in disrupting throw for roj noobs, since people run those more often. best paragon u'd be able to use there imo except ijafw sux. yes there's a fkload of suicides in and around seattle--Relyk 06:32, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Goodbye Mr. Deals --'Oj'▲' ' 20:29, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :=( /wave --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 20:30, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::Goodbye, sweet pokemanz. 20:36, 6 May 2009 Pce Mr Deelz 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 20:48, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Bye negro -Zeecron 17:14, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Dear fag Come back to pvx and gws! We need more of your shitstirring to stimulate teh lulz--TahiriVeila 20:39, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Flame shields up! Apparently you're a buildmaster. I guess the site has declined even further, who knew. -- 22:36, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Ignore my last comment. Didn't know you were Goldenstar! Your shit has been stirred! --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 23:09, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::You're supposed to say "HAHA DISREGARD THAT I SUCK COCKS" 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 23:11, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::Sometimes I do. Only for $200, I have a strict moral code. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 23:11, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::Woo, guild is back. Life Guardian 23:13, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well, sorta. I still make GBAtemp my priority, but I've decided to stick to some Talk pages here. I won't be commenting on any builds, since I suck at Guild Wars and haven't or will I ever play it again. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 23:14, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::::But Guild Wars is so well balanced and family friendly! 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 23:15, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Lol. I'm actually playing a lot of the latest Pokemon (HeartGold). Yay English translation patches and illegal methods of playing DS games! I bet Tab would be jealous, probably because I'm a better person overall :P --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 23:16, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Go go CycloDS! Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 23:21, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I got a R4, don't call me a noob though. I love that cart to death, even if it is "primitive". --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 23:23, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :This place is contaminated, get out while you can. --Frosty 23:39, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Lol, Thunda has been telling me that. I'll just be here for the window shopping, GBAtemp is my main trolling site now. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 23:41, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Most of my mates have an R4. I didn't trust it after reading some review about it crapping us the console though. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 23:46, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Meh, it's a little basic but it runs 99% of games, with the correct patches. It even runs Bowser's Inside Story with the right build of YSMenu. I may upgrade to an Ackerd eventually, but the R4 isn't bad. :::::::::::::Cool. I'm a noob when it comes to patching and shit. I wanna play Bowser's Inside Story and Kingdom Hearts but can't find any patches. Where do you get them? Also, sign fail =P Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 00:03, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Well, you need an unofficial build of the DSTT firmware with YSMenu to run it on a R4. It took me a few hours to wrap my head around, so yeah. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 00:11, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Come back to GWs and play Codex Arena ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 07:46, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :WTF is a Codex Arena? --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 00:11, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::They killed TA and HB and added a sealed deck arena. -- Drah 00:13, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Serious? Did they add a night club and bar too? --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 00:14, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::I wish <3, if they did I might still be playing. -- Drah 00:18, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::Night club is pre searing ascalon :o. Bar is either your GH or kamadan. Life Guardian 00:27, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Codex Arena. It's a TA with limited skills, and skills change daily. So much fun. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 14:26, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Lol, that seems like a pretty dumb idea. Anyway, guys, Sin and Punishment 2 got dumped! It's in Japanese but so what. I can't wait to find a download of it so I can play it. S&P1 was an awesome rail shooter. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 19:35, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::Some people have flamed it quite hard, but personally I love it. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:45, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::its better then TA and HB imo 'Terran' 23:20, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::Anything was better than TA and HB. :/ 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 23:22, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::thats what im saying ;o 'Terran' 23:23, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: ;o 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 23:25, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, I "obtained" a copy of Sin and Punishment 2 (through less-than-legal methods) and I'll give it a go soon. S&P1 made no sense story wise but was an awesome rail shooter. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 23:05, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :yay for torrents --- ' Ressmonkey ' ''(talk) 23:47, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Heh, I actually couldn't find a torrent for it. I did a direct download via Megaupload and a site that does Megauploads for Wii games. Anyway, I beat the game and it's excellent and very easy to understand if you don't speak Japanese (all menus are in English). --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 17:00, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::MODERN WARFARE TWO BITCHES Gringo 17:31, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::sold out zzzzzzzzzz Terran 17:32, November 14, 2009 (UTC)